Bintang
by Monkey. D Miu
Summary: Cerita tentang nami yang mencari ketenangan Langsung dibaca aja Ya


**Bintang  
**

 **.**

 **LuNa**

One piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda. Mui hanya pinjem karakternya

Pada malam di Tousand Sunny, ada seorang wanita berambut orange penyuka mikan dan berry itu hanya menatap bintang dilangit. Malam ini adalah malam yang tenang tanpa jeritan dari empat orang idiot di kapal, yang memancing sepanjang harinya. Hal ini juga membuatnya tenang karena Nami tidak akan mendengar pertempuran bodoh antara Sanji dan Zoro. Atau suara dari pekerjaan Franky. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika ada Robin di sini, sekarang, karena dia adalah wanita begitu tenang yang membaca buku sepanjang hari dan kadang-kadang tertawa ketika melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tapi malam ini Nami hanya ingin menikmati malam ini saja. Jika bisa selama beberapa minggu tidak ingin mendengar keributan bodoh, dan juga tidak harus menanganinya, maka tidak salah jika ia ingin mengambil istirahat.

Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kain karena udara di malam itu begitu dingin, dan juga minum teh panas lemon nya. Dia berada di dek, menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip. Malam ini seperti malam yang indah dan begitu tenang. Nami benar-benar menyukai ini dan dia ingin menikmati malam ini sampai matahari terbit.

Namun sayangnya, malam ini bukan malam yang damai karena tiba-tiba mendengar langkah kaki menuju dapur. Nami mencoba untuk mendengarkan langkah kaki itu dan melihat dengan hati-hati siapa yang ingin menyelinap ke dapur.

"Luffy. Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Nami.

Luffy melompat kaget karena schok mendengar suara Nami.

"Ah, Nami. Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah innocent.

"seharusnya itu kataku, luffy!" teriak Nami frustrasi.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Kamar mandi di sana. Itu adalah dapur. Apakah kamu kehilangan arah seperti Zoro?"

"Ah, um ... Tidak. Tapi aku ingin pergi dapur dulu. Aku ingin ... aku ingin minum."

"Ada air di kabin pria kan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu. Apa kau selalu menyelinap ke kabin pria!. Oi, Nami. Kamu cabul teryata."

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau aku sesat. Aku tidak seperti Sanji, Brook atau Franky. Dan tidak usah mengubah topik. Kau hanya ingin mencuri makanan, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu. Kau tidak punya bukti!"

'KRUUUKK ... ..!'

"Ha ... Aku menemukannya!" teriak Nami dengan wajah kemenangan. Luffy tidak bisa berbohong lagi dengan suara dari perut yang kosong. Dia mengelus perutnya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Haraheta ..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau lapar setelah makan dua jam yang lalu. Dan kau jiga mencuri makanan kita. Dengan itu kan cukup untukmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat, aku terbuat dari karet?"

"Oh Tuhan. Kupikir otakmu terbuat dari karet juga", Nami menepuk dahinya.

"Please Nami. Aku lapar," pinta Luffy dengan puppy eye.

"OK. OK!", Kata Nami dan berjalan ke Luffy. Dia tidak ingin membuat kebisingan di tengah malam dan membuat kru lain terbangun.

"Yai. Kau yang terbaik, Nami!"

"Ya. Benar", kata Nami dengan wajah-terserah-katamu.

Beruntung bagi Luffy, Nami tahu kode dari kulkas karena Sanji pasti memberitahukanpada para wanita kombinasi kode untuk membuka lemari es. Begitu membuka lemari es, wajah Luffy menjadi cerah dan ia mengambil apa pun makanan yang dapat ia temukan. Nami hanya tersenyum melihat kaptennya makan seperti tidak ada besok. Setelah Luffy puas dengan 'makanan ringan' di tengah malam, ia duduk di lantai Dan menyentuh perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku kenyang!"

"Apa kau sudah puas."

"Ya. Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih Nami," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada Luffy.

 _'Bagaimana kau bisa punya moster besar di perutmu ? Manusia karet. Ha?'_ kata Nami dalam benaknya.

"Ow, ini buruk. Karena kekenyangan, aku tak bisa tidur sekarang", keluh Luffy pada dirinya sendiri dan Nami, mungkin.

"Ini kan kesalahanmu sendiri. Karena tak bisa makan dengan bijak?" kata Nami gila.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya. Perutku perlu banyak perhatian."

"Huh. Ya, terserah apa katamu", Nami meninggalkan Luffy di dapur dan kembali untuk menonton bintang.

"Hei. Kemana kau mau pergi Nami? Tunggu aku!" teriak Luffy mencoba untuk melangkah menuju Nami.

Nami mengabaikan sang kapten dan menarik selimutnya lagi. Dia ingin melihat bintang-bintang malam ini dan tidak ingin apa-apa atau siapa pun mengganggunya lagi kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nami?" kata Luffy yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Nami tidak menjawab dan tetap melihat bintang-bintang. Luffy tidak meminta lebih. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk melihat apa yang Nami lihat sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ini hanya langit. Apakah ada Santa Claus sekarang?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Santa? Apa kau serius? Tidak ada Santa, Luffy", jelas Nami.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat bintang jika kau penasaran", kata Nami dengan wajah-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri, tapi Luffy tidak akan pernah mengerti bahasa tubuh.

"Apa yang menarik dari melihat bintang?" Luffy mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Beri aku istirahat!"

Tiba-tiba bintang jatuh muncul di depan mata Luffy.

"Lihatlah Nami. Bintang jatuh!" teriak Luffy.

"Dimana?" Nami mencoba mencarinya.

"Disana!" Luffy menunjuk bintang jatuh itu.

"Oh, ya. Indahnya!"

"Oh, sudah menghilang. Bagaimana bisa begitu cepat?"

"Oh My God. Aku lupa membuat keinginan!"

"Huh? Membuat sebuah keinginan?"

"Ya. Jika kau melihat bintang jatuh, Kau dapat membuat keinginan sebelum bintang jatuh itu menghilang. Jika kau beruntung, keinginanmu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Seperti mimpimu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Sesuatu seperti itu."

"Haaa? Itukan bodoh. Bagaimana kau dapat bergantung impianmu di bintang jatuh? kau hanya dapat bergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Meraih impian dan risiko pastinya ada untuk mewujudkannya!" teriak Luffy.

Nami hanya takjub mendengar semua kalimat dari Luffy, seorang pria yang suka kekanak-kanakan. Dia selalu lupa jika Luffy sebenarnya lebih bijaksana dari orang lain termasuk teman-temannya di kapal ini.

"Ya. Kau benar Luffy. Aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hei, Nami ..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bisa membuat impianmu menjadi kenyataan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Membuat peta dari seluruh dunia. Kau melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau harus bangga dengan dirimu. Dan jangan pernah mengharapkan impianmu dari bintang jatuh."

"Mungkin kau benar, Luffy."

"Sebenarnya selama ini, kau membuat impianmu menjadi kenyataan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis tangguh sepertimu Nami. Itu membuatku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi nakama-ku dari awal."

"Huh apa?" teriak Nami tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa?" Luffy bertanya ke Nami dengan sedikit bingung.

"Hmm. Ya, mungkin. Karena ketika aku kecil, aku berharap aku bisa mengambil bintang itu dan menjaga. Jika aku bisa melakukan itu, aku bisa membuat keinginan setiap hari."

"Setidaknya ketika aku kembali ke memori masa kecilku, aku berharap aku bisa bebas dari Arlong atau ... _'Aku bisa melihat Bellemere lagi_ ', kata Nami dalam benaknya dengan mata sedih. Luffy melihat Nami dan berpikir bahwa dia sedih karena dia tidak bisa memiliki bintang di tangannya.

"Jika kau bilang begitu, aku akan mengambil bintang itu untukmu Nami."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" teriak Nami tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Luffy.

"Gomu…Gomu…No…!"

 _'Ya Tuhan. Beneran ini?'_ kata Nami dalam benaknya.

Luffy meregangkan lengan kirinya dan arahannya tentu saja ... ke langit.

"Ah, maaf Nami. Lenganku tidak bisa meregang jauh untuk mengambil bintang itu."

'BUG!'

"Baka. Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil bintangi seperti itu?"

Nami memukul kepala Luffy karena tindakan bodohnya membuatnya merasa bodoh juga. Tapi, sebenarnya Nami merasa senang dengan tindakannya. Dia benar-benar ingin meraih bintang untuknya. Sebenarnya itu adalah tindakan bodoh, tapi di saat yang sama itu ... .romantic. Tiba-tiba Nami merasa sangat senang dengan usahanya walaupun itu sia-sia.

"Tidak apa-apa Luffy. Ini hanya mimpi bodohku ketika aku masih kecil. Jangan dianggap serius."

"Tapi kau terlihat sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa aku harus merasa sedih. Aku bisa membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Apakah tidak?"

Luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Nami.

' _Aku pikir bintang jatuh itu adalah kau Luffy. Karena kau membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Jika kau tidak menyeretku ke kapal ini, aku tidak akan pernah membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. keinginanku untuk memiliki kebebasan dari Arlong dapat terjadi karenamu. Mimpiku untuk membuat peta dari seluruh dunia bisa terjadi karenamu. Memang benar aku tidak bisa melihat Bellemere lagi. Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku mengerti, aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat menggantikan ruang kosongku'_ , kata Nami dalam benaknya, saat melihat Luffy dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 **THE END**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **Telah membaca fanfic ini**

 **.**

 **Monkey. D Miu**


End file.
